1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror driving device that drives a mirror member between a mirror-up position and a mirror-down position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operations in some conventional single-lens reflex cameras involve turning (flipping up and down) a main mirror and a sub-mirror between a mirror-down position and a mirror-up position.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-95317 discusses turning a main mirror and a sub-mirror via a liner motor serving as a drive source.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-44271 discusses turning a mirror via a voice coil motor.